Compilers are computer programs that generate low-level software instructions, such as those defined by various machine or assembly computer programming languages, from high-level software instructions, such as those defined in accordance with various so-called high-level computer programming languages (e.g., C, C++, Java, Basic and the like). A computer programmer typically defines a computer program using high-level software instructions and invokes the compiler to generate low-level software instructions. The low-level software instructions correspond to the high-level software instructions that are executable by any given computing device that supports execution of the low-level software instructions. In this way, the compiler compiles the high-level software instructions to generate the low-level software instruction so that any given computing device may execute the computer program defined by the computer programmer using software instructions defined in accordance with a high-level programming language.